


It's different with Galras

by Mendelynn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Canon Compliant, Childbirth, Claiming Bites, Galra Culture, Keith is straightforward, Lance is in the closet, Mpreg, Omega Keith, Other, Pidge knows everything, Post-Canon, Scent Marking, Scenting, klance children - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mendelynn/pseuds/Mendelynn
Summary: A few years after Voltron saved the universe, the former paladins settle into normal lives. Lance runs his own little farm and is rather content though still missing Allura until one day Keith's spaceship lands on his field and something is very different about his friend...
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 406





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya!  
> As most of the people who watched Voltron, I was very unsatisfied with the ending.  
> Klance should've been canon. I can understand why they didn't do it and I very much appreciate that they left the ending open enough to insert Klance as a headcanon. And that's exactly what this is.  
> Also, I'm a bit annoyed that nearly every intelligent alien life form they come across has gender and sexes like humans, carry their babies in their belly etc. I WANT DIVERSITY!!!! So I decided to take the Galra and explore their biology in a way that is different to humans. It does provoke a few ethical questions and that's just how I like it. ^^  
> I have carried that idea for a while now and I had to get it out of my system. Hopefully, you'll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Leave a comment if you like, I promise to answer every one of them. :)  
> Have fun!

The well-known sound of a spaceship landing. Lance looked up and saw it touch down one of the fields. It ruffled the juniberry flowers and their sweet scent blew over Lance like a friendly greeting. He smiled and stopped petting Kaltenecker to see who had come to visit him. Keith climbed out of the little black space pod that was still big enough to take up half the field. The Kraga sheep had fled to the furthest corner of it but it was not the first time this happened so they didn’t panic. “Hey there,” the Head of the Blades grinned and waved before he made his way over to his friend.

“The great Keith Kogane,” Lance gave a little smile back. “What have I done to deserve a visit?”

“We were in the Quadrant and I thought I’ll come by and look how you’re doing. You’re not with your family anymore.”

“Uh, no…” Lance hugged his friend and they made their way over to the little house. “The Torrskuries I was breeding didn’t mix well with the rabbits, it was a disaster. And mamá is allergic to juniberry flowers, so… I have my own farm now. It’s nice.”

“Let me guess: You mother didn’t shut up about finding a girl and getting married,” Keith joked.

“Yeah. And that.” Thankfully, Keith let the subject drop after that. Lance really didn’t want to talk about it. So instead, he showed his friend around the farm. His Torrskury breeding was going well and Lance had sold some of them as pets to the children in town. But, as cute as they were, he made the most money with their delicious meat, sparkling skin and diamond claws. Keith was very impressed with his sheep because, as he had managed to cross-breed them with the sheeplike Kraga from planet Ordun, their wool had all sorts of rainbow colours. His mamá had knitted Lance socks when he first sheared the Kraga sheep. He had never had socks so soft before ad he loved the unpredictable pattern of the changing colour. Keith wanted to see them, so he gave a pair of them to his friend.

Later, they sat down in Lance’s living room with some juniberry tea and Keith told him about his last operation. A planet a few solar systems away had been hit by a huge meteor destroying cities and many of the harvestable plants. The Blade of Marmora had helped to erect temporary camps until the houses would be repaired. They had delivered food, medicine and clothes to the survivors as the temperature had dropped ten degrees. “You are very happy with what you do, hm?,” Lance finally asked after listening patiently.

“Yeah…” Keith shrugged. “It gives me a purpose, I guess… I finally found a place where I belong. And I can help people. But, you know, being around Galra can be exhausting sometimes.”

“I know. I know you.” They both chuckled but quickly fell silent again.

“So… how are you doing? I mean, you’re all alone now. Don’t you feel lonely sometimes?”

“I do…” Lance smiled softly but he knew it was a sad smile and that Keith could see it. “I just miss Allura, you know? But I’ve got Kaltenecker and Boris and the Kraga sheep and the Torrskurries… the neighbours’ kids come here sometimes to play with them. They often ask me about stories from space. So I tell them about her.”

“Maybe your mother’s right, in a way. It’s not good for you to be so much on your own. You’re a people person and you deserve better. You’re not even trying. We all miss Allura. But Shiro is married, Hunk’s got Shay and Pidge found that science fiction enthusiast…”

“Yes, but I loved Allura!” Lance started to get irritated. He really didn’t want to talk about this. Especially not with Keith.

“You didn’t. You had like three dates with her. You crushed on her, sure. Dating a space princess is pretty much every garrison cadet’s fantasy. But love is a different thing.”

“So what do you know about love?” Lance didn’t want to have this conversation. Why did he always have to justify himself? “You’ve never shown interest in anyone! So what do you know about that at all?”

“I watch people, Lance. You and Allura… it just wasn’t love.”

“I liked her and she liked me too. What else is there to it?”

“She pitied you, Lance. And she was lonely. It was always you trying to get her attention. She just didn’t say no.”

“But she gave me her markings! Like that, she’ll stay with me for the rest of my life! Why would she do that if she didn’t love me?”

“Because she _pitied_ you.” Keith sighed. “She felt guilty for exploiting your affections, so she gave you the markings to make up for it. And because she knew that you would continue her legacy. She used you, Lance. I don’t know if you ever saw Allura for who she really was. That’s what I mean. You didn’t love her. You just loved your idea of her.”

The words hurt Lance. He didn’t know if they were true, he only knew that Keith wouldn’t say such things if he didn’t mean it. “I think you should leave now.”

“I’m sorry.” Keith stood up and sighed. “This is not how I wanted my visit to be.”

“Same.” Lance looked up at the Half-Galra but couldn’t see what his friend was thinking. “Please go.”

“Thank you for the tea. It was nice catching up with you.” Keith turned around and walked towards the door but he hesitated to leave. “Just… please. Think about what I said.”

“Yeah. We can talk about that when you have found someone you love.” Lance’s tone had turned sharp and sour. He didn’t want it but he was angry at Keith. Everyone told him to move on, even Keith. The one person he had expected to understand him.

“Goodbye Lance. I’ll come by again one year or another.”

“Okay. Bye.” He watched Keith walk through the door. “Be safe.”

“I’ll do my best.” The black-haired young man smiled back at him and finally left. A few minutes later, Lance could hear the engines of the spacecraft start up again.

-

Roughly a year later, Lance was tending to his Kraga sheep when he heard the familiar roar again. A slightly bigger, black spacecraft slowly descended next to him. The wind was immense but Lance didn’t move. He watched it softly set down on the grass and the wind stopped as well as the noise.

The Keith that climbed out of it was different. At first, Lance couldn’t put his finger on it but it only took him taking off his helmet to find out. Keith’s ears. And his eyes. They were undeniably Galra. And was that purple fluff on his neck? But the most significant change was the air around him. Usually, Keith would step out confident and grinning but right now he seemed insecure, bothered… lost. “Hey Lance,” he said quietly, “You mind if I crash here for a few days?”

“Huh? Yeah, sure.” Lance helped his friend get his belongings out of the spaceship. It wasn’t much but he knew Keith well enough to know that it was probably everything he possessed. “What happened?”

“It’s complicated. I’ll explain later.” So they carried his stuff into Lance’s guest room, Lance made the bed and tea afterwards while Keith stripped out of his spacesuit and changed into something more comfortable. Then, they sat down in his living room again, just like they had a year ago. Lance hadn’t forgotten about their conversation, as much as he had tried to. The worst part of it was that he was afraid that Keith might be right. Maybe they hadn’t been love. Sure, he had liked Allura a lot but she had always been so sad, even when they had been cuddling… and they’d never progressed any further than kissing. It was a bit embarrassing for Lance that he was a young adult now and… as much as he had played the flirty ladies’ man in his puberty, he had never been confident about his sexuality.

“So… what’s the matter?,” Lance finally asked when he had served them tea and saw Keith slowly relaxing a bit. “I heard there was a massive attack of rogue fighters in the Ulyppus system. Shouldn’t you be helping the civilians there?”

“So you still follow the news…” Keith looked lost, even more so than before. “The Blade of Marmora are already helping but I… I had to leave.” He took his teacup and Lance noticed his hands. They didn’t use to be so hairy. Especially not covered with purple fluff. Lance wasn’t sure what to ask first.

“You had to leave them? But aren’t you like their leader or something?”

“I was. I used to be. I can’t anymore.” Keith’s whole body shuddered when he took a deep breath to collect himself. He still wasn’t looking at Lance.

“Why? They never had a problem with you being a Half-Galra. If you ask me, you’re looking more like a Galra than ever before. No offense. I mean, I could understand if they wanted someone else to lead them but kick you out? They wouldn’t do that!”

“They didn’t. I left on my own accord.” Keith gulped down his tea and put the cup back down. “I could’ve stayed with them but not as their leader and not as a normal fighter. I… presented.”

“You presented what?” Lance didn’t understand.

“My gender. Well, my sex. Both. It’s difficult.” Keith sighed and finally looked over to Lance. It was weird with his eyes being all yellow and Galra. “I should start at the beginning. How much do you know about Galran biology?”

“Uh… not much. They are carnivores and sort of reptilian… with purple scales as their skin and fluffy purple or violet hair on their heads or on their whole body. And some of them have catlike ears and others have ears that look a bit like butterfly wings. Some of them have irises in their eyes but their eyes are always yellow and glowing. Some of them have tails, others don't. And apparently they can have babies with lots of different species.”

“That’s right.” Keith nodded. “Galra DNA is compatible with the DNA of nearly every intelligent species, that’s why there are so many half breeds. Half-Galra are incredibly adaptable. They can blend in easily with the people they’re living with even though some Galra genes are always dominant. Like the fast reflexes and the good battle instincts. Did you never wonder why I looked like a normal human even though I was half something else?”

“To be honest… no.” Lance shrugged. “But now that you’re mentioning it… Lotor had purple skin. And every other Half-Galra we’ve met was either purple and fluffy or at least had the yellow eyes. Like you have now.”

“Yes. I grew up without any Galra around, so the physical features never established. I needed to fit in with the humans. But when I started being around Galra, my body started to change. My ears began to change a few years back but it was easy to hide under my mullet. Now that I wear it in a ponytail, you can see it.” Keith scratched his neck and gave him a lop-sided grin. Were his teeth sharper too? “But that’s not the reason why I’m here. The Blade members were actually quite relieved when I started to look more Galra. I’m a bit of a late bloomer I guess. But then puberty hit me and… Galra puberty is not like human puberty. I’ve been through that with you guys. Galra sort of immediately present their sex, their gender… it’s both, kind of. You can’t really apply human categories to alien biology. I’ll call it gender for now.”

“Okay. So we humans are either men and women. But there seem to be much more Galra men than there are women, right?”

“As I said, Lance: human sexes and Galra genders are not the same thing. There are no male and female Galra. It’s more like hierarchical ranks.”

“Huh?” Lance really didn’t have clue what Keith was talking about. “But I’m pretty sure we’ve seen female Galra. Your mom for example.”

“Yes, there are female Galra but they are hybrids. The Galra lost their planet over ten thousand years ago… as much as they try to preserve their pureblood lines, there are very few Galra that don’t have a part of different DNA in their genetic mix.”

“Okay. So all proper Galra are men?”

Keith rolled his eyes. “The Galra have five different genders that are determined by their rank in the pecking order. I really can't pronounce it but they translate well to Greek letters. There are Alphas, Betas, Gammas, Deltas and Omegas.”

“So your mom wasn’t a pureblood Galra.”

“No. Her grandmother was a Wheffian. That’s where she got the markings from.”

Lance nodded. “No Galra women. Well, that’s disappointing.” Or maybe not. The female Galra they had met had been even scarier and creepier than the men. Which weren’t men, apparently, but Alphas and Gammas and… “So how do they have children if they’re all men?”

“They are not all men.” Keith sighed. “That’s what I’m trying to tell you. They are neither men nor women. These are human categories.”

“There is no way in hell you can convince me that Kolivan doesn’t have a penis. I’ve seen him out of uniform once and that bulge…”

“Yes. They do have something similar to a penis. Well, Alphas have and Betas. Gammas and Deltas not so much. And Omegas…”

“So how do they make babies?”

“I was getting there.” Keith sighed. He started to look annoyed but Lance couldn’t help it. Galran sex education was stupidly difficult. “Galra are not the most fertile species. The only ones involved in procreation are Alphas and Omegas, sometimes Betas but that rarely happens. As I said, Galra are very hierarchical. So your position in the pecking order determines your gender and the other way round. Alphas and Betas are the higher ranking fighting force. Gammas are in the lower ranks and Deltas serve the Alphas and Betas. They are the ones that clean and cook and stuff. A Gamma can become a Beta if they prove themselves and if a Beta wins against an Alpha in a fight, the Beta becomes an Alpha too. Alpha can also demote to Beta or even Gammas. There are supposed to be cases where Galra that presented as Deltas became Alphas. It’s all very difficult and more hormones and pheromones than anything else.”

“Yeah. I get that.” Lance nodded slowly. It was a lie. He had understand about half of what Keith had said. “You still haven’t explained the babies. Come to think of it… I’ve never seen baby Galra.”

“Because they are treasured and heavily guarded as they are unable to protect themselves for the first few years just like humans.” Keith looked at him and his yellow eyes had an unfamiliar, fond glint. “I’ve seen them. They are extremely cute. If you saw one, you would want to take it home and care for it. Until it grows into a huge, fearsome Galra warrior.”

“Just like human babies. Nature is clever like that.” Lance nodded.

“No. You can’t even start to compare them to human babies. Human babies are pink, fat and wrinkly. Galra kits are more like newly born kittens. That’s the level of cuteness.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“You would. If you saw one.”

“You still haven’t explained how they are made. Do they lay eggs or something?”

“Eggs? No. Galra are live-bearing. That’s where the Omegas come in.” Keith sighed and went back to staring at the empty tea cup. “Omegas are at the bottom of the pecking order and they can’t change their position even if they wanted to. Galra have a pack like social structure, so in a group of Galra, there are usually all five genders present. The Alpha leads them and makes the decisions, the Betas see that they are carried out, the Gammas do said tasks and the Deltas are responsible for securing good living conditions. The Omegas in a way ‘belong’ to the Alpha. He protects and breeds them and they are marked as his possession.”

“That’s horrible.” Lance served them some more tea. “That’s discrimination! Don’t they have any rights?”

“What you’re thinking of are _human_ rights, Lance.” Keith chuckled but it didn’t sound like he was happy. “That’s the Galra nature. You can’t compare it to humans that are all born equal. Omegas are happy in their lives, I talked to some of them. They don’t have to worry about much except their kits, the whole pack cares for them. And because of their submissive nature, they don’t even want to be in the positions of a Beta or a Gamma. They mostly care about their children and sex.”

“Okay. Wow. I can’t imagine.” Lance gulped his tea down. “How come we’ve never seen any?”

“Omegas and kits are a pack’s most precious possession. Do you really think they let everyone meet them? They usually stay in a secluded, heavily guarded corner or the ship where the Alphas come and visit them once or twice a day. I only met some because I belonged to the pack of the Blade.”

“Does that mean that every time we exploded one of these Galra ships we killed pregnant women and babies?” Lance really didn’t like the idea. Of course they were forced to do it but the idea that they might have killed Galra kittens… innocent babies that had done nothing wrong...

“They are not women, Lance, they’re _Omegas_.” Keith rolled his eyes. “But yeah. They are usually the first ones to be evacuated but I’m pretty sure we killed quite a few of them.”

“I think I’m going to be sick.” Lance didn’t actually feel sick but the idea was just horrible. “Sometimes it’s better to not know something. Thanks Keith.”

“Hey, I only answered your questions.”

“These aren’t my questions. I just wanted to know why you’re not with the Blade anymore.”

“But that’s why. I presented Omega in front of everyone.”

There was a moment of silence between them while Lance tried to grab the meaning of what Keith had just said. “You what?,” he asked weakly.

“I got down on my knees and presented my ass to Rotok, the Alpha second in command. I can’t really explain it. It just came over me. Fortunately, he was just as surprised as I was, so he hesitated for a moment and one of the Gammas stepped in and took me to my room. Otherwise I wouldn’t be sitting here.”

“But an Omega? You?,” Lance sputtered. “You’re leader! You’re bossy!”

Keith gave him a weak smile. “No one wanted to believe it, especially Rotok. He respected me a lot and then… he would’ve marked me as his if Gemma hadn’t been there. Do you know how rare half-blood Omegas are? I had to decide to either stay with the Blade as Rotok’s Omega or leave them for good. I can’t be a leader anymore.”

“But you’re still you! Nothing has changed except that your eyes are yellow now and your neck is fluffy. That’s sexism and discrimination!”

“No, Lance. It’s not that easy.” Keith sighed and leaned into the backrest of the sofa. “I don’t think and act like an Omega because I’m a half-blood. I grew up with humans, not with Galra. So yeah, for you I’m the same person but it’s different with Galra. Their whole hierarchical structure is based on pheromones. Alphas emit pheromones that demand respect and submission. An Omega is pretty much helpless when they smell it. And to a Galra, Omegas smell sweet and arousing like they’re just begging to be fucked. Which they are most of the time…”

“So you smell different? That’s all that’s changed?”

Keith nodded. He seemed much more relaxed now that he got that off his chest. “For a Glara, the smell changes everything. To be honest, for a moment I considered staying with them.” He chuckled. “I’ve seen the Omegas of the Blade, they have it nice. And I like Rotok, I respect him as much as he respects me. He’s a good Alpha. But I know that I wouldn’t be happy to have someone else control my life and make decisions for me. I’m my own person. So I gave command to Rotok, he’ll continue our work just as well. It’s hard for an Omega to be without a pack but I’ll manage somehow. I’m only half Galra anyway.”

“Yeah…” Lance wanted to slide closer to Keith just to try if he could smell it. The sweetness Keith was talking about. “So you’re here now… wait. Why did you decide to come to me? You must’ve been on the other side of the universe.”

Keith shrugged. “Earth is my home. And I came to you because I didn’t want to intrude. Shiro, Hunk, Pidge… they all got more than enough to figure out in their own lives. Besides, I trust you. You’re a good friend, Lance. And I like it here, it feels comfortable and safe. It was just natural to come here. I thought I could help you with the animals.”

“Okay... Thanks, I guess…” Lance scratched his head, feeling slightly uncomfortable. He wasn’t really sure how to take this. “Yeah. I’d be happy to have you here until you figure out what you want to do. And I can always use help. By the way. It’s Kaltenecker milking time. Do you want to come?”

“Sure”

Lance saw the change in Keith’s eyes when he saw Alice. They immediately got a soft look that Lance hadn’t seen on his friend before. “I didn’t know Kaltenecker and Boris had a baby.”

“Yeah. Her name’s Alice. She was born four months ago. I don’t get as much milk as I used to but look at her. She’s beautiful.”

“She really is.” Keith walked up to the calf and stretched out his hands. After a moment of hesitation, Alice stepped forward and started licking them.

“Wow” Lance could feel his eyebrows hit his hairline. “She doesn’t usually do that.”

“No?” Keith started scratching behind the calf’s ear. The soft expression in his eyes was only strengthened by his little smile. “Well, Omegas are said to gain children’s trust very easily. No matter which species. It’s the scent, I guess.” Lance just sat down on his stool and nodded. Now he really wanted to know what Keith smelled like but right now, the only things he could smell were cows, milk and hay.

After milking Kaltenecker, they watered and weeded the vegetable beds which was long overdue. It was so much faster with Keith helping and the Half-Galra really seemed to enjoy the manual work. When the sun started setting, they fed the chickens, locked them in their henhouse for the night and herded the Kraga sheep into the stable as well. Even though Lance was quite sure that they were able to bite a fox’s head off, he didn’t want to risk it. Especially the pink-lilac-blue-coloured one… it was just too beautiful to risk losing it.

Supper was simple but Keith seemed to like it and Lance, for once, enjoyed the company. Meals were the hardest. He had grown up in a family where meals had always been loud, chaotic and took a long time. When he ate by himself, he always started thinking about Allura. Not today though. They talked about Alice and the Kraga sheep and how well the juniberry flowers had established on the farm. Later that evening, they sat on the couch again, with a mug of fresh, hot milk.

“So you don’t have a TV?,” Keith finally asked.

“No. I don't need it. I have a Santutian radio collector with which I can listen to nearly every broadcast in the universe, so I’m fine.”

“Really? The one with the manual translation option?”

“Yeah,” Lance chuckled. “The one with the manual translation option. Sometimes I just listen to untranslated alien chatter. It helps to realize how different their cultures really are to ours. They broadcasted one of Allura’s old speeches once, I only recognized it because of her voice. Altean is one strange language.”

Keith gave a short laugh. “I can only imagine.” He looked so much happier now than when he arrived. Lance was overcome by that strange urge again. What did Omega Keith smell like? Before he really knew what he was doing, he had slid over to Keith’s side of the sofa and stuck his nose into his friend’s neck. He had never really wondered what Keith smelled like. He'd always been too focussed on trying to catch a whiff of Allura’s perfume. But now… Keith wasn’t wearing any cologne, the Galra probably didn’t do that if they communicated with their scents. His smell was heavy in a way and strangely sweet, just as Keith had said. A bit like the hot milk but different. A bit like home, like juniberry flowers and… he couldn’t make out the rest of it but he liked it. He liked it very much. And apparently little Lance liked it too…

“Uhm, Lance? What are you doing?” Keith didn’t sound angry, just a bit confused. But it was enough to break him out if his haze.

“Oh… I’m sorry.” Lance laughed nervously. “But with all your talk about your magic smell I got curious.”

“You scented me.”

“I guess I did. Is that bad?”

“No. But it’s a very intimate thing in Galra culture. It’s what Alphas do to their Omegas.”

“Oh. Uh, I didn’t know. Sorry.” Lance felt his cheeks warm a bit. Partly because he was embarrassed and partly because he still had Keith’s smell in his nose.

“So do you like it?”

“What?”

“My scent.”

“Oh… yeah. Yeah, I like it. It’s nice.” He nodded maybe a bit too vehemently but he desperately tried to get his body under control again. It didn’t work well, not with Keith’s scent still around him. Now that he’d gotten a taste of it, he seemed to smell it everywhere. “Very nice.”

“I know you’re reacting to it, don’t try to hide it. You know, I can smell you too, my nose is much better than yours. And your scent just spiked with arousal.” Okay, now Lance was blushing for real. This was not how he wanted to think of his friend. _Friend._ Not lover. Not crush. Friend. But his scent promised so many things… “You know, I wouldn’t have thought it would affect you that much. This is a Galra thing… maybe it’s because I’m half human as well. It’s okay, Lance, I don’t mind.”

“No. It’s not okay!” Lance really had to reign himself in again but he became furious with the whole situation. His friend had left the Galra for these reasons and now Lance was doing it too? That just wasn’t fair on Keith. “You’re not just a plaything for some alpha Galra. You are a person and a human being! This isn’t what your life is supposed to be like!”

“Lance.” Keith finally looked at him with his unfamiliar, yellow eyes. There wasn’t any distress or anger in them, his friend was ridiculously calm. “As I said. I don’t mind. As much as I appreciate your words… I’m okay with what I am and I won’t let it stop me. I’m an unclaimed Omega and apparently that affects you just as much as it does affect the Galra. In a way, _I_ am sorry for that but I’m starting to understand why I came here.” He smirked at Lance and suddenly it felt like the intensity of his scent increased. Lance was starting to feel a bit light-headed. “You know, even though you are human, your scent carries pheromones that are a bit like the ones of a Beta on the verge of becoming an Alpha. You could have me. If you wanted to.”

The next thing Lance registered was that he against the wall, as far away from Keith as possible. He gulped in air, clean fresh air uncorrupted of Keith’s scent, to clear his head. “You can’t possibly mean that,” he gasped.

Keith stayed where he was, just looked at him, as calm and relaxed as he had been. “Why not?,” he shrugged, “Dude, I’m gay. I’ve known that for longer than I’ve known that I’m half Galra. And I like you. I trust you. You could have me.”

“Yeah. No.” Some of the blood that had been flowing southward finally reached his brain again. “I’m not. Gay, I mean.”

“You sure?” Keith smirked and it looked a bit mean. Especially with these sharp, pointed teeth… “Don’t you think you’ve always been a bit overcompensating? Jumping at everything that looked faintly female but falling for the first space princess we meet just because she was different? I would say you’re at least bi but you don’t have to agree with the stupid Omega.” He grinned. “Also, liking me isn’t gay. I’m as close to a woman as a Galra gets.”

“Yeah. Maybe. I don’t know. But you’re also half human and you look very much like a human man. And you’ve got manly parts, right?”

“I’ve got manly parts,” Keith chuckled at his expression. “That’s true.”

“And we’re friends. Friends! We’re not… that’s not how it’s supposed to be.”

“Well, if you say so…” Keith stretched his back and yawned. “Thank you for letting me stay with you but I had a long day. I’mma head into bed. And I’m sorry I bothered you with my scent. I’ll try to control it.” He stood up but hesitated. His yellow eyes found Lance. In the twilight of the living room, it was very obvious that they glowed. It was frightening in a way but also interesting. Beautiful. They didn’t glow like the eyes of the Galra he had met so far. Their light was warmer, softer. “But think about it. The offer still stands. You could lay claim on this unmarked Omega. It would make a lot of things much easier for me.”

Before Lance could ask what he meant, Keith had left the room and was gone for the night.

Lance couldn’t sleep. He had learned so many new things about his friend today. So Keith was gay, Lance wouldn’t have suspected it but as he was part Galra, it kind of made sense… and he’d said he liked him. Keith liked him. Since when? Since he presented as Omega or suddenly wanted to be ‘claimed’. Was it possible that Keith could’ve had a crush on him during their time with Voltron? Yes, Lance had to admit, it was possible. They all had had their eyes open for… you know. Pidge was into robots and tech. Hunk had had a thing for Shay which had become a solid connection now. Shiro had been too busy figuring himself out and he had had a fiancé at home… Allura had been angry and lonely and she’d cuddled with him, Coran was old and Keith… he had never seen Keith check anyone out. They were the same age, Keith must’ve been interested in making that sort of experience as well. He was still half human. He pulled out his phone and checked his contacts. Pidge was still online. Of course she was.

_Hi Pidge_

_Hey lance. Whats up_

_Keith’s back on earth. He left the Blade and is staying with me now._

_How come_

_Uh… he kinda presented the wrong gender._

_Keith presented omega? Okay thats not a real shock. I had my suspicions_

_Really? How?_

_U know. Like hes totally gay. And even though he can lead he doesnt very much like being in control. Hes more comfortable with someone else in charge. Someone he trusts. Like shiro_

_Aren’t we all? :D But you knew he was gay?_

_Its not music theory lance. The way he looks up to shiro, his whole persona… my gaydar said 100% gay. And i totally saw him checking out rolo when we first met them. It was cute_

_Okay. I never noticed._

_Did he just come out to u_

_Kinda, yeah_

Lance hesitated for a moment. Pidge was the cleverest person he knew and probably the only one who would help without making fun of him.

_So what does your gaydar say about me?_

_50%. But because of that question it just inched higher 53%_

Lance chuckled. Yes, that was only reasonable.

_I could use your advice._

_Okay. Is it about keith_

_Yeah. He asked me if I wanted to claim him. That it would make stuff easier for him. What does he mean?_

_Oh wow. Didnt expect that. Thats bold lance. The bond between omega and alpha is very strong esp. For the omega. He wouldnt offer that to just anyone. Only to someone he likes and trusts very much_

_So I should feel honoured?_

_Dont know. How do u feel about it_

_Freaked out for the most part. He’s a friend, Pidge._

_He doesnt have to only be a friend_

_Stop it._

_Okay. Anything else_

_I smelled him. He talked about his smell so much that I wanted to know and he smells very good. Sweet and safe in a way._

_Did u get a boner from it_

_Pidge!!!_

_What. Im just asking. Did u tho_

_No. But it was close._

_Thats weird. Usually only galra react to galra pheromones_

_Not really. Alice reacted too._

_Whos alice_

_A calf. Kaltenecker’s daughter.  
_

_Alice is a baby. Omegas care for kids. But adults dont react to omegas. Not with arousal at least_

_Yeah. But Keith is also half human._

_Maybe thats why. I dont know lance. There not many human galra hybrids out there. But one advice: if he gives u a boner maybe u should ask urself why_

_I’m gonna have to think about that. Thanks Pidge._

_No probs. Cross my fingers this works out_

_Works out how?_

_Dont know. Whatevers best for u 2. Keep me up 2 d8_

_Okay. How are you_

_Fine. Bit tired_

_How’s Toby?_

_Snoring next to me. He had an idea in his book for a transcendental thermo accelerator to remotely heat up leftovers. Try to invent one for his bday_

_I’m sure he’ll love it._

_R u kidding? He go nuts_

_He should marry you._

_Not sure if i let him. U should sleep lance. U have a omega boy to claim in the morning_

_Stop it, Pidge. This is not going to happen._

_Well see_

_Good night, Pidge_

_Zzzzzz_

Lance put his phone away and stared into the darkness. He had never thought about liking someone like Keith. He wasn’t gay. He liked girls, with their curves and their breasts and their long hair… Keith had long hair now. The ponytail suited him much better than that awful mullet. He’d never liked someone like Keith. He’d never liked Keith. At least not in that way. They had been rivals at the Garrison and they had become friends during their time with Voltron. It would just be another step in their relationship… he finally drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, something was different. Lance couldn’t put his finger on it and just got up to make breakfast. When he laid the table for two people instead of one, he remembered. Keith. His friend was not in the guestroom when Lance knocked. He found him outside just a few minutes later doing push-ups. “Morning, Keith”

“Morning” Keith stopped and jumped into a crouch. “You’re finally awake.”

“How long have you been up?”

“Since five. I think I’ve got a slight space lag from the long trip.”

“Yeah, I can imagine. Space lags are the worst. I just remember the time when we had to do all these parades on so many different planets.”

“I know. I’m lucky missed half of them but Marmora missions are pretty much the same. It makes you appreciate space even more. No time, no change of light...”

“Yeah” They grinned at each other before Lance manged to reign it in. “I made breakfast. If you haven’t eaten already.”

Keith shook his head and followed him inside. As stupid as it was, Lance tried his best to get a noseful of Keith’s scent. He missed it and was disappointed when he couldn’t pick up on any trace of it. So they just sat down and ate and talked. Keith had let out the chickens already, collected the eggs and fed the Torrskuries, so that was something Lance didn’t have to worry about. After breakfast, they let the Kraga sheep out into the field and milked Kaltenecker. Alice recognized Keith straightaway and left her mother’s side to be cuddled by him. It was cute to see Keith interact with the calf. His hair was the same colour as Alice’s markings… Lance was not supposed to find Keith or anything he did cute.

“You’re looking at me funny.” Keith finally said. Lance realized that he was clutching Kaltenecker’s teats too tightly.

“Sorry. I was just thinking about your change. I mean not only your eyes and ears, that’s pretty obvious. But… you’re becoming fluffy too, right?”

“Yeah. I’m becoming fluffy.” Keith chuckled. “It started when I presented a week ago and I’ve never seen hair grow so fast. It’s weird… itchy. I’d rather not wear clothes at all. But you’re right. I mean, you probably never touched a Galra out of armour. No matter intimidating they might look… the ones with fur are very fluffy.”

“So there’s purple hair growing all over your body?”

“Not all Galra have proper fur all over their body but I might just be one of them.” Keith smiled. “Do you want to feel it?”

“No. I don’t know.” The idea of Keith undressing his shirt was frightening and intriguing at the same time.

“Hey, I get it.” Keith grinned and just pushed up his sleeve. His whole forearm was covered in dark purple fur. “You can feel it if you want to.”

Damn his curiosity. Lance stood up from his stool, he was done with milking anyway, and went over to Keith. Alice shied away at his approach. Carefully, he stroked Keith’s arms with his index finger. It was soft but he didn’t realize how soft it was until he stroked it against the grain. So soft, beautiful. It shimmered in the sunlight, the purple colour, as strange as it was, suited Keith. There was a little smile on Keith’s lips when he looked up. “I said it was fluffy.”

“It’s softer than the rabbits on my parents’ farm. If your whole body is like that, you really won’t need clothes,” Lance grinned and shook his head. The idea was just crazy…

“Is that your way of asking me to undress?” That wasn’t a smile anymore; that was a smirk.

“No! No way! I… I just thought because you know… humans only wear clothes because they don’t have fur so… if you have fur you wouldn’t need them anymore.”

“True” Keith nodded. “I’m sure it would feel great. Right now, clothes feel so restricting. But that might also be because of my Omega nature.”

“Huh?” Lance probably looked very stupid right now. He definitely sounded stupid.

“Omegas usually don’t wear clothes. They don’t have to fight and, well, clothes just get in the way. But they’ve got the softest fur of all five genders and very, very sensitive skin.”

“So me stroking your fur…” Keith just nodded and Lance could feel his cheeks heat up.

“Don’t worry. I asked you to. It didn’t feel bad, Lance. It felt nice. Just… intense.” Lance suddenly realized how close they were.

“Why can’t I smell you?”

“Well, you were obviously disturbed by it, so I reined it in. Omegas can control their scent. Mostly, they use it to sooth either their Alpha or their pups. But I can also reduce it so that your human nose doesn’t pick up on it anymore.”

“Huh… thanks” Lance didn’t want to feel disappointed but he did.

Keith took the stool back into the stable and grabbed the milk bucket. “Are we going to talk about it?"

Lance wanted to stay quiet, he wanted to say no. But he was no coward, he was a paladin of Voltron. “You said bonding with me would make things easier for you. What do you mean?”

Keith sighed. “I just presented a few days ago, all the Omega stuff is still very new to me. My body is changing, everything feels different, inside and out. I feel like I’m not myself anymore, in a way. I will need time to get used to that. It’s just… usually Omegas are claimed by an alpha in their pack as soon as they present. From all genders, they are the ones with the strongest instincts. Right now, my body is crying out, desperately searching for someone to cling to. I feel alone in a way that I’ve never felt alone before. I used to like being alone. But right now it’s painful. You being here helps a bit but it also makes it worse because you are part of my pack. The Voltron pack. Of course, my first instinct was to run to Shiro because he’s the Alpha but it would destroy his marriage. So my brain moved on to the second best: you.” Lance could see it in Keith’s eyes that he was speaking the truth. That’s why he had looked so lost… “Betas can become Alphas. We could make our own pack. Being claimed would help me to figure out all my instincts and get used to them because right now all I can feel is this ache.”

Lance nodded. He understood, in a way. And he didn’t want his friend to suffer but he also didn’t want to… “If I claim you, that’s like marriage, right? You would be like my boyfriend. But you’re my friend, Keith. I don’t love you.”

“Love isn’t just some feeling you have for a person.” Keith looked at him and narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. “Love is something that happens between two people. Anyway, I’m not talking about love here. It’s more like a bond that ties me and you together, a bit like your bond with the lion. In that way it’s a bit like a marriage, only deeper. But I wouldn’t be your boyfriend. More like a fuck toy.”

“I like that idea even less.”

“It’s your decision what you allow me to do. You would be the alpha. And I have actually no idea how this would work because you’re human and I’m only half Galra. Maybe I wouldn’t have to listen to you at all.”

“So it could just be like a telepathic bond but you stay the same and we’d be just friends?”

Keith scrunched up his eyebrows. “More like an emotional bond. And we’d definitely not be just friends. You are attracted to my scent; that would only increase. We’d be friends with benefits at the least.”

“Friends with benefits doesn’t sound so bad.” Lance tried to conjure up his flashy, flirty attitude but he knew it didn’t really work because he was shaky and blushing hard.

“Lance, if you’re uncomfortable with it, just tell me. It’s okay. I’ll find someone else. Sooner or later…”

“Yes, I know.” Lance sighed and tried to calm himself down. “But I don’t want you to suffer. I care too much for that. You are my friend and I don’t like the idea of you being stuck with someone you don’t really like just because you felt like you need to.” Lance really didn’t like the idea of Keith being with anyone else and he was not ready to admit it. “And I really like your scent. It’s weird that you hide it. I would like to smell it again. Give me a few days and we’ll see if we can figure this out.” Keith’s scent hit him unprepared, it nearly knocked him down. No, instead, it drew him closer his friend and before he knew it, his nose was at Keith’s neck again. He could hear little shaky breaths next to his ear. Now, he knew this was an intimate gesture and he understood why but he was not willing to give it up. Keith just smelled so good and Lance wanted rub his cheek against his skin to combine their scents and make sure everyone knew this Omega was his. His alone and no one else’s. A quiet little whine stopped him in his tracks. He couldn’t believe Keith was capable of such sweet sounds. His friend was shaking and out of breath. Shivering and sweating. “Lance,” he whispered, “Please… stop…”

“Sorry” Lance’s cheeks were incredibly hot. What just happened? He had thought of Keith as his property. He had tried to apply his own scent to Keith’s skin to mark him. “Your scent is incredible. It does crazy things to me.”

Keith just swallowed and nodded. “I think, I need a bath,” he said and vanished. Lance just stood there and watched him leave. He had to supress an urge to follow him, pull him against his chest and scent-mark him properly. Why did he want to apply his own scent to Keith’s body? Why did he like Keith’s scent so much? Why did the situation leave him with a very interested bulge in his trousers? He had to admit that he was, in one way or another, sexually attracted to Keith. That didn’t make him gay, did it? Keith wasn’t a man, well he was, but that’s not what attracted Lance, right? It was the scent, the stupid scent of his Galra gender, not Keith’s pretty face and his nice black hair that looked so handsome in the ponytail. It wasn’t his slim waist or his muscular shoulders, or the soft, pale skin. Yes, he liked the Galra fur because it was fluffy and the colour was great on Keith but that was alien, he was allowed to like that because being attracted to an alien wasn’t like being attracted to a human man. Lance was satisfied with his explanation of things and went to bottle up the milk. He felt something warm on his cheeks but he was pretty sure he wasn’t blushing anymore. So he risked a look into mirror of the toilet shed. His Altean markings were glowing. He was pretty sure that they used to be blue but now they glowed purple. Not the pretty pink of Allura’s markings, more… Galra purple. Lance wasn’t sure what to make of it. Maybe he should call Coran about it because he was pretty sure they weren’t supposed to do that.

The next time, Lance saw Keith was when he was making lunch. His friend looked pale and unsettled and Lance hated that he knew it was because of him. “Can I help in any way?,” the Half-Galra asked quietly.

“Uhm, yeah, you can lay the table, if you want. Plates and stuff are in the cupboard.”

“Thanks” Lance wasn’t sure what Keith was thanking him for but he didn’t want to think too much about it. He was more focussed of catching some of Keith’s scent. This time, he did and it relaxed him to know that his Omega was close. But the silence between them was awkward.

“How do you feel?,” Lance finally asked.

“I’m fine,” Keith answered automatically but hesitated. “It’s a lot, you know? I can sense things I didn’t use to… my sense of smell is on a completely different level. I can tell exactly what you’re cooking right now and that half of the onions are slightly burned.”

“What? Oh shit.” Lance turned down the heat.

“But you know what’s weird? When you scented me… and rubbed your cheeks against mine… that’s something a Galra do. And you smelled like… you exuded pheromones just like an Alpha. You’re human. You shouldn’t be able to do that.”

“Your scent does crazy things to me.” Lance shrugged but he was curious. “So what did I smell like?”

“Well, like Lance mostly. But also Alpha, arousal and possessiveness. It was hard to resist.”

“Resist what?”

“Drop to my knees and suck your dick.” Lance looked over to his friend in shock and found him leaning against the table with his arms crossed. His words didn’t seem to bother him at all. “Or pull down my pants and present my asshole. Something like that.” He noticed Lance’s shocked expression. “What? I said my instincts are out of control. Right now, I would do pretty much everything to get laid. Don’t look so shocked.”

“I just didn’t expect you to be so open about it.” Lance turned back to his Risotto.

“Huh. Sorry.” Keith started moving again and it bothered Lance to not see what he was he was doing. “But… I couldn’t help but notice… your markings didn’t use to be pink.”

“They’re not pink, they’re purple,” Lance corrected him, “Somehow, they activated, I think. They felt warm after you left.”

“You know, that could explain it.”

“What?”

“The Alpha pheromones. Alteans are able to blend in with other species, I’m pretty sure they’re not only able to mimic appearance but also scent. Otherwise blending in wouldn’t work. Allura transferred some Altean magic into you. Maybe it reacted to my Omega pheromones and reflects the Alpha pheromones my nature seeks desperately.” Lance gave their meal a final touch of spices and brought it over to the table.

“So you say that maybe I’m the only human you could really bond with?”

Keith looked up to him with his yellow eyes… they had never looked so big and Keith had never seemed so small. There was a yearning in his eyes, a desperation… A protective feeling rose in Lance’s chest. He didn’t want his cute, little Omega to be desperate. Except maybe desperate for his cock… what the heck was he thinking. Keith dropped his gaze to the ground. “Yes. No. Maybe. I don’t know,” he answered the question Lance had forgotten he had asked.

“We’ll think about that later. We’re going to eat first. Sit down.” He had never seen Keith reach for a chair that quickly. It took him a moment before he realized that he had just commanded something and Keith had obeyed. Lance was like an Alpha now and Keith… “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize.”

“It’s okay. Just a bit weird.” Keith gave him a lop-sided grin. “Your Alpha vibe is pretty strong now."

“Does that mean we’re doing this?” Lance was still undecided. It felt weird to be with Keith like that and he had never thought of his friend in that way before. But in a way he liked it.

“To be honest, Lance, I think it has already started.” Keith dug into his food with gusto and Lance knew that he was not supposed to ask any more questions. So they both ate in silence, Keith took seconds, and Lance followed his own thoughts. Maybe it had already started. It would explain a few things. Like his attraction to Keith and the weird change in his markings. On the one hand, it was uncomfortable to know that he might not be in control of what was happening between them, on the other hand, it relieved him to know that the decision might not be his to make. He didn’t want to decide over Keith’s life. Maybe he didn’t have to. Maybe nature decided for them. He would bond with Keith and everything would be just fine and if it didn’t work out at least it wasn’t his fault.

Satisfied with his new understanding of their circumstances, it was easier to finish the meal. Keith excused himself and said he was tired, Lance was fine by it. The routine of cleaning the stables and looking after his farm helped to take his mind off things. But when he came back in after locking in the chicken and Kraga sheep, Keith still wasn’t up. He carefully knocked on the door and opened after moment because there was no answer. “Keith?” It was dark, Keith had closed the curtains, and in the little light that came in through the door, Lance could make out a pile of pillows, blankets and clothes on Keith’s bed. Some of these clothes were his, he noted. “Keith, are you in there?” A soft little whine came from the huge pile. Lance turned on the light and stepped up to the bed. “What the hell are you doing?”

Keith’s head emerged from the middle of the somewhat circular shape of his mess. He looked sad, and lost… desperate. “I’m nesting,” he said quietly and sat up. His scent hit Lance, it was sour with distress. “It’s what Omegas do when they’re not feeling well. I would’ve never thought I would actually do that but… it feels safe. Comforting.”

“So you’re not feeling well?”

“Obviously” Keith sighed and rolled his eyes. “I told you. This is all new to me and being unclaimed just makes me feel very lonely. Like I have no one in the whole world who cares about me. I know that’s not true but… try telling that to my instincts.”

“You know, I care about you.” Lance sat down at the edge of the ‘nest’ but was still surprised when Keith crawled next to him and laid his head in Lance’s lap. It was weird but also nice and comforting and somehow Lance felt proud. Trust. His Omega trusted him. Carefully, he started to thread his fingers through Keith’s long black hair. The warm body relaxed a bit and a few moments later Keith started purring. It made him grin. “I didn’t know Galra could purr. They seem less frightening every day,” he joked.

“Only Omegas purr,” Keith murmured. “They’re not frightening.”

“I guess they’re not.” Lance continued stroking Keith’s head and the Omega continued purring… he lost his sense of time. It was nice, warm, comforting… Keith’s scent had lost its sour note, it was sweet again, calming and it wrapped around him lovingly. But eventually, Keith’s stomach grumbled and reminded them that it was supper time. So they got up to prepare some food together. They didn’t talk but caught each other’s looks again and again. Lance smiled. They didn’t need words right now, he still felt connected to Keith in a way. When they sat down with hot milk on the sofa this evening, Keith laid his head into Lance’s lap again and they quietly listened Bii-boh-bi’s evening show on Bi-bii Radio. When Lance lay in his bed later that night, he still felt Keith’s sturdy but soft hair beneath his fingers and even though he knew that his friend was just across the corridor, he missed him.

He woke in the middle of the night just to find a figure standing in his doorway. His nose told him it was Keith soon enough and it also transferred Keith’s distress to him. “You can’t sleep?,” Lance asked drowsily, “It’s okay. You can sleep next to me.” He didn’t realize what he just said until a warm body snuggled up to him and he was covered in warm, soft Omega pheromones. He tensed for a moment but then his eyes slipped shut again. Of course his Omega wanted to be by his side. They belonged together and the soft, steady breath against his neck lulled him back to sleep quickly.

Embarrassment came with the awakening. Not because Lance regretted letting Keith sleep next to him but because of what it had done to his libido. He was quite used to morning wood by now but it was a completely different thing if there was someone next to you. Especially if that someone picked up on it and responded by thickening his scent with arousal. Lance blushed heavily and groaned.

“I could help you get rid of that,” Keith suggested and Lance was surprised by his flat tone.

“I know,” he groaned burning with embarrassment. “But I don’t think I’m ready for that yet.”

“Okay. You better take a cold shower then.” Keith sat up and stretched. Even though Lance really didn’t want to, he couldn’t help but look. Because his friend had quite an impressive erection himself. He had smelled it, of course, but seeing it was a completely different thing. Still, there was something in his scent that he didn’t know. Fruity and sweet like a lemonade Lance liked to drink. Apparently, it didn’t help with his erection at all, it only stiffened. He really wanted that lemonade now which was stupid because Lance didn’t even know where to get it.

Keith stood up awkwardly. “This is uncomfortable,” he grumbled.

“Huh?” Lance sat up as well; angrily staring at the traitor in his pants.

“I slicked,” Keith sighed, “Omega produce a lubricant if they are aroused. It’s like I peed myself out of my ass but it’s not just wet but also slick.”

“Like a woman’s… vagina?” He was Loverboy Lance, he was a ladies’ man, he was not supposed to feel embarrassed talking about sex. But he was. Much more than Keith apparently.

“In a way but I don’t have a vagina. It comes out of my ass.”

“Okay, weird.” Lance yawned. “You’re sticky, you go shower first.”

“Yes, Alpha” Keith left straight away. Lance wanted to hit himself with something hard. Ordering Keith around was a no-go.

After breakfast, they let the Torrskurries out to get rid of the lice and beetles on the vegetables. The funny alien bunnies had also proven to be very good at catching mice and while Keith watched them so they didn’t attack the chickens, Lance went to cut hay. Pidge had given him a laser scythe for his birthday which was two times more efficient than the lawn mower and a lot of fun. A bit later, he found Keith bonding with the Kraga sheep. “They are very nice,” he smiled stroking Lance’s favourite blue-white-gold-coloured one. “If it wasn’t for their acidic saliva and their huge fangs, I would say they are my favourite.”

“Come one, you love fangs and acidic saliva.” Lance grinned.

“Okay. You’re right. Yes, I do.” Keith stood up and joined them.

“Do you want to learn how to milk?”

It was nice to see Keith working on the farm. There was a smile on his lips, especially when Lance was around but as soon as he had finished a task and didn’t find something else right away, he seemed to droop. He could shake the impression that Keith was lost in a way and Lance knew he had to do something because he didn’t want to see his friend, his Omega, unhappy.

It was after supper when they were back on the sofa with tea and Keith cuddled up to him so naturally that Lance finally asked. “So how do I claim you?”

Keith sat up in surprise. “You really want to do it?” He shouldn’t sound so incredulously.

“Yeah. I don’t like seeing you unhappy. And I’ve somehow started to call you “my Omega” in my head so… I think it’s okay. I like that… whatever that is between us.” A tight hug shut him up. Keith the Loner had never been much of a hugger but Keith the Omega seemed to have a different opinion on the matter and Lance was not complaining. The sweet, alluring scent was all around him and alluring really was the right word for it because… it did things to Lance again. Yesterday evening and night, Keith had just felt soft, warm and like home but right now… Lance supposed that this was no coincidence. Omegas could control their scent… Before he could finish that thought, a soft whine distracted him. He was once again rubbing his cheek against Keith’s neck and pressing kisses against it. Lewd, open-mouthed kisses. Lance pulled back. The Half-Galra in his arms was flushed and panting, his half-lidded gaze stayed on Lance. “Alpha,” he sighed breathlessly.

“Keith… I… I don’t know what I’m doing,” he confessed. He didn’t want to mess this up.

“To claim me you have to bite me,” Keith explained and pointed at the nape of his neck, “Really hard so that it bleeds and scars. That’s the mark. I’ll be yours.”

“You’ll be mine,” Lance repeated with a deep voice he didn’t know he possessed. It was more like growling. Keith went limp in his arms and moaned softly. It was hard to stay focussed when he held such a beautiful creature willing to submit to whatever he wanted to do. And what he wanted to do right now… he lowered his head to kiss Keith. If someone had told him that he would kiss Keith of his own accord three days ago he would’ve laughed. But it felt so good. Kissing Allura had been nice. It didn’t compare to Keith at all. His smell, his taste, the feel of his soft lips, it all cried out for Lance to claim. Keith moaned into his mouth and Lance could feel him rutting against his thigh. There was the sweet, fruity flavour again. Was that… Keith’s slick? Lance wanted to taste it. They broke their kiss to rid themselves of their shirts and Lance’s hands sunk into the soft patches of fur that started to emerge on Keith’s back and flanks. His belly was still naked.

Warm hands stroked Lance’s skin trying to discover everything they could grasp. Lance gave a little grunt because it really felt nice. They kissed again, chest flush against each other, soft fur against sweaty skin… Lance realized how uncomfortable his pants had become. But he wasn’t sure if he was ready to be intimate with one of his closest friends yet. Keith on the other hand… he was moving against his erection and it made them both moan. “Please, Alpha,” he whined, “Mark me, claim me. Make me yours. I need you.” The soft, needy voice was music to Lance’s ears. Before he could think better of it, he pulled down Keith’s pants. His legs and ass were flushed, naked and looked very human. So did the erection that sprung up as soon as he freed it. Lance was a bit embarrassed to look at it but it really didn’t look much different to his own. Just… nicer. The biggest difference to the human anatomy was the slick that was coating the inside of his thighs. The smell hit Lance unprepared and before he knew, he had pushed Keith up and was chin deep between his cheeks licking up the heavenly nectar. It tasted even better than it smelled and, even though Lance knew he should be embarrassed about how dirty his actions were, he didn’t regret any of it. The warmth, the smell, the taste… the needy whines from Keith who was writhing in ecstasy… this was by far the best moment in Lance’s life and he moaned deeply and openly against the Omega’s entrance. Keith’s hands clawed into his shoulder’s painfully and he was sure it would leave marks. But he didn’t mind. Even though it was him who was supposed to leave marks. He wanted that beautiful, sensual Omega for himself. Make sure no one else would touch him. He had to claim him.

Carefully, he set Keith down in his lap. He didn’t mind that his legs got wet with slick right away but the Half-Galra’s thigh touched his erection by accident and it reminded him painfully of its existence. It wasn’t the right time yet. Lance pulled Keith into another kiss, let him taste himself. The Omega didn’t seem to mind too much, he was too busy making needy sounds and pressing himself flush against Lance. “Alpha,” he whispered between gasps, “Alpha, please…” And Lance knew what he had to do. His lips left Keith’s and started kissing his neck. He got some hair into his mouth but he didn’t mind, he didn’t mind at all. It all smelled like Keith, just perfect. His hand found the other’s erection and even though he had never touched another person’s precious parts before, he didn’t hesitate. This would hurt Keith and he wanted to make up for it. So he started stroking Keith the way he liked stroking himself and the increasing volume of moans told him that he was doing something right. He felt dirty and powerful with Keith writhing in pleasure. The pleasure Lance gave him. And his smell… the spike of arousal had long since transformed into a haze of lust and it made everything just so much better. Lance loved it, he loved it more with every second, he might have become addicted to it already. When he knew, the moment was right, he took all the strength he had and bit down on Keith’s skin in a desperate try to mark him. Claim him. He broke the skin, he tasted blood, he grinned. It would leave a nice scar that screamed ‘Mine’ at everyone who saw it. Just like it was supposed to be.

Keith convulsed against him, his cry was loud enough to nearly cause permanent damage to Lance’s eardrums, and came all over his hand. He had made Keith come. And he was Lance’s now. It was a good feeling. Panting, the Half-Galra sank against his chest, seeking contact and proximity while coming down from his high. Lance could feel it in a way, it made him smile. But his own erection was still painfully obvious and he was suddenly very aware of it and the weight Keith put on it. “Alpha,” Keith breathed.

“Hey, you can still call me Lance,” he grinned feeling more confident than ever before in his life.

“Lance… you…” He looked up and his eyes glowed more than usual. He didn’t seem able to put his thoughts into words but Lance understood him just as well and stroked the sweaty hair with a smile. “Thank you.”

“Yeah, you’re welcome.”

“But you…” Keith’s eyes darted down to his crotch.

“You wanna do something about it?” Lance had not anticipated the eager nod. Keith left his lap so that he could finally pull down his trousers and he sighed in relief. Hooking his fingers in his boxers, he hesitated. Just a moment ago, he had been confident about everything but now… his wasn’t as nice as Keith’s. The moment was cut short by Keith who pulled him back onto the sofa and kissed him eagerly. His fingers slipped beneath the waistband and they were so close, sooo close to his…

“Can I… am I allowed to see you?,” Keith asked, his eyes big.

“If you really want to…” Lance tried to hide his insecurity but it probably didn’t work very well. “Do what you want.” It was an order, Lance was very much aware of that, but it gave Keith more freedom that he seemed to have right now. Even though… an image of Keith biting his cock off appeared his mind… maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to…

“I want to make you come.” The breathy way he said the words were downright filth. He pulled off the boxers much quicker than Lance would’ve liked and took a moment to stare at the tan manhood that pointed towards him. His eyes were rather… appreciative. Well, hungry maybe was the better word for it. Before Lance could react in any way, Keith dove down and took as much of it into his mouth as would fit. A deep, dark moan, more like a growl emerged from Lance’s throat before he could stop it and Keith shuddered visibly. The Omega started moving, licking, sucking, his lips beautifully tight around Lance. It was warm and wet and Lance gasped when Keith took him even deeper. Tan hands grabbed the dark hair to guide the Half-Galra in his movements and he seemed quite happy with it. The looks he shot up to Lance… oh, the expression in these beautiful, yellow eyes… Keith seemed to be enjoying himself and Lance… he involuntarily thrust up into the tight heat, it made Keith gag. The muscles convulsed around him and, even though it brought tears to the yellow eyes, Lance loved it. He threw his head back when he came, not able to pull out quickly enough. But Keith swallowed it all with a grin, as if he was used to that. It was hot. Lance groaned, trying to get his breathing under control. “Wow Keith… that was amazing,” he finally managed to express himself. The Omega swelled with pride at hearing his words. “I think… I think we need a shower. You can go first if you want.”

Keith shook his head. “Right now I don’t want to leave you,” he admitted. As much as Lance appreciated submissive, breathy Keith, he was relieved to have the normal version of him back.

“Okay.” Lance sat up and grinned. “I never thought I’d say this to you but… do you want to shower together?”

That night, Keith lay in Lance’s arms again who couldn’t get enough of the sturdy but soft raven coloured hair between his fingers. The Half-Galra purred again and it took Lance a moment before he realized that the Omega was asleep in his arms. His sweet scent signalled happiness, contentment and safety. Lance was happy too. He had done a good job of looking after his Omega. He would be a good Alpha.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!  
> Kokochan wrote me a nice little comment and requested another chapter.  
> Well, here it is!
> 
> Have fun! :)

Keith was still soundly asleep when Lance woke. The Half-Galra lay cuddled up next to him in bed and Lance had never felt that good in his life. A smile crept onto his face and he couldn’t help but stroke the raven hair. The Half-Galra purred in his sleep and cuddled even closer, now only one of Lance’s arm was free to move. He used it to check his phone, which he hadn’t done the last two days, he realised.

There was a missed call from his mother and a text that she just wanted to know if everything was well. He’d reply to that later. The ten unread messages from Pidge were more important.

_How did it go_

_Looks like ur busy. Anything I have to know_

_Lance_

_Hows keith_

_Lance?_

_U haven’t checked ur phone more than a day_

_R u alright_

_Lance_

_R u dead_

_If u don’t answer today Im gonna come check on u_

Lance huffed amusedly. Yes, he’d promised to keep her up to date but the last two days had been way too exciting.

 _Im still alive,_ he typed. Doing it with one hand was hard. _Sry, didnt check my phone._

Pidge’s name changed to green, as if she’d been waiting for his text. _Thank god ur alive. I was really worried_

_Sorry…_

_What the quiznak have u been doing_

_Keith was upset. It upset me too._

_I guess. Did you do it_

Lance hesitated for a moment. It was so new; he himself had a hard time believing it… _Yes_

_Congrats. I think its best for you. How does it feel_

Lance couldn’t even start to describe it and he would certainly not be able to express it with one finger. So he slowly turned in Keith’s embrace until he came to lie on his belly. _It happened yesterday evening, so it’s all very new. I don’t really know how to explain it, it’s weird. My body does things without me telling him to. I feel very protective of him but also very possessive. I don’t like that._

_But does it feel good_

Yes. Oh yes. Being with Keith was better than Lance could’ve ever imagined. _Yes_

_Does he turn you on_

Lance sighed. Of course, Pidge would want to know. _Yes_

_Did you fuck him_

_No!_ They had just bonded yesterday evening, why would she think…

_Well u should_

Purple, fluffed hands pulled the phone out of his grip before he had time to react. “You asked Pidge for advice?”

Lance couldn’t help blush a bit. “I did. She knows everything and I wanted to hear her opinion.”

“I guess I have to thank her then.” Keith started to type something, Lance let him. It didn’t take long until he got his phone back.

_Ill make him. Thx Pidge. K_

The smirking Emoji Lance got back didn’t not help with getting rid of his blush. _U mind if toby and I come over in a week or so. Its been ages since ive seen keith and toby hasn’t met him._

“Pidge and her boyfriend want to come and visit us.”

“Would be nice to see her again.” Keith mumbled. He seemed deep in thought, just like the gloomy Keith Lance knew.

_Yeah sure, it would be nice to see you._

_If u havent fucked keith raw until I come, ill make u_

Lance closed the app and put his phone away. “We’re bonded now,” he said after a moment of consideration. Keith nodded, still not looking at him.

“Do you want to have kids?,” he asked completely out of context. Lance was confused.

“Sure, one of these days... Keith, I love kids. I grew up in a big family… Why do you ask?”

“Because if you were able to bond with me… you remember I told you that Omegas are the Galra dynamic who carry the children? I want to have sex with you. Hell, I crave it so bad… But I might get pregnant sooner or later. Galra don’t do birth control and I doubt that human medication will work.”

Now that Keith said it, it was quite obvious to Lance. Another thing they had to think about… Lance sat up and pulled Keith into his lap. It was easier to think if he knew his content omega close… his hands started stroking Keith’s hair, who, in turn, started purring. These things happened so automatically, Lance didn’t have to think about them and it scared him a bit. A tiny bit. Well, “scary” was an exaggeration. It was normal, it was nice. He liked it. He just had to get used to it.

“Do _you_ want kids?” It was the much more important question. Keith was the one who would have to carry them… it was so weird imagining Keith, a man, no, an Omega, but also a man, with a bun in the oven. “I could just wear a condom.”

“Don’t think that would work.” Keith sighed. “Every instinct craves you, your cock and especially your semen. I won’t be able to properly calm without it. Carrying babies is what omegas are born for.” The Half-Galra sat up as well and leaned heavily against Lance. Slowly, he started to nip at his alpha’s neck and… Lance couldn’t supress the groan; the feeling went straight to his groin. How could his neck be so sensitive?

“Doesn’t have to mean, you like it.” It was hard to keep his thoughts together when Keith’s smell and touches made all his blood stream southward.

“Yes it does.” Keith mumbled against his skin. “Only the idea of you putting a baby inside me makes me slick. I can’t help it. Galra instincts are strong. Don’t know if I will be a good mother but… having a family and being bred by the alpha were the two reasons why I considered staying with the Blade. My body wants it. I want it.”

He softly bit into Lance’s shoulder and it was the death sentence for his rationality. The next moment, he had Keith pinned into the mattress and growled at him. Scared by his own reaction, he closed his mouth. “Sorry” But the glazed look in Keith’s eyes showed how much he liked it, so Lance didn’t let go. “What are we doing?”

“Please,” Keith whined and closed his glowing, yellow eyes. The sweet, arousing omega scent thickened around them. “I need you. Please Alpha… Lance… fuck me.”

Lance knew they were both past the point of no return. The erection in his pyjama trousers hurt and wept and he wanted to thrust it into Keith’s soft, wet hole… “You know I’ve never done this.”

“Me neither” Keith’s eyes were full of tears, Lance did not want to see tears in his Omegas eyes, he didn’t like seeing his mate so hurt. “You have Alpha instincts. Just do what they tell you. Please… anything, just, please, do something!”

Lance couldn’t listen to his omega plead any longer. He was just as desperate and he couldn’t take it any longer… with a speed and strength that scared him, he turned Keith onto his belly and pulled down the slightly wet pyjama trousers. Oh, the smell. The omega lifted his backside into air and presented it to him before Lance could do anything else. He scented the hole before him, wet and slick and way too small to fit him. Without further ado, he dove down to lap up the heavenly nectar from the source. He’d never tasted anything as good as his omega’s slick. His tongue dipped into the hole which opened a bit for him. Keith moaned, his sounds muffled by the pillow. Perfect. Lance wanted to touch, to feel, he pressed one finger in, stroked the soft walls of Keith’s insides… nice… a second finger. Keith whined and started to move against him. The third made him hiccup. Lance could smell the tears, why was he able to smell the tears? He knew, they both couldn’t take it any longer, so he pulled down his own pants, lined up his hard cock and slowly entered the promising… oh, quiznak. Keith was so hot and soft and tight around him… Lance wouldn’t have been able to stop, even if he had wanted to. He didn’t want to, anyway. All he wanted…

Slowly, he sank into the warmth, deeper and deeper… Keith clawed into the pillow, he heaved and sobbed… was he hurt? There was no distress in his smell, only lust. Lance was fully seated and it took his breath away. He’d felt connected to Keith before but… not like this. The omega was all around him, wanting, waiting, yearning for him and he felt so, so good. Lance growled with that deep voice, it made Keith shudder and move against him. Oh, the friction…. Lance moved with him, they established a rhythm, moved in sync against each other quicker and quicker… Lance felt the sweat drip from his face onto Keith’s back, he pounded into the omega and it was just right, it was perfect, there was a certain spot that made Keith cry out every time he touched it. The omega was shoved into the mattress again and again but his scent told just how much he loved it. Lance grunted, Keith whined, they both moved… until it was too much… Lance had never fallen over the edge from such a great height. He pressed into Keith whose muscles tightened around him… everything was white for a moment before he relaxed. All the energy had poured out of him with his orgasm and his… Keith smelled differently. The hard edge that had always been part of his scent had dissolved into sweetness. Heavenly, wonderful sweetness all around them and Lance wanted to get it all over himself. Keith slumped into the mattress, Lance followed his movements and lay down with him. His cock slowly softened inside Keith but he wasn’t willing to let go just yet. And the same seemed to be right for Keith. They didn’t have to talk about it. The bond between them worked without words.

Being mated the Galran way was incredible. It had changed Lance’s whole perspective on love and relationship. It certainly had changed his opinion about Galra and when Kolivan and a few of Keith’s Blade friends came to visit, he couldn’t help but wonder… they treated him differently. It was a subtle change. Kolivan had always been very respectful working with the Paladins but now there was a tension between them… not exactly hostile but certainly on edge. The same was true for the leader of the Blade, Rotok, even more so. He snarled at Lance every time he came too close, even though it was quite clear that Lance was not going to challenge him for the lead of the Blade. Keith had explained that Alphas who hadn’t made their position in the pecking order clear were always met with distrust. To ease the tension, Lance would’ve had to submit to both of them which would result in him being fucked by both of them and he certainly did not want that. Because it would have also meant that they could’ve tried to get Keith to join their pack. The Beta and Gamma that had come with Rotok were very polite and kept their distance… it was something Lance really didn’t want to get used to. But the greatest change was in the way they treated Keith.

All of them, especially the two alphas, turned to him whenever they got the chance. While the Beta and Gamma, Lance had to get used to being able to recognise their social standing by smell, only smiled at him nicely and helped him whenever they could without touching him, Kolivan and Rotok used every opportunity to get close to him, stroke his hair, his cheek, his arm… in a loving, paternal way like you would treat a good friend’s child. Keith didn’t pay much attention to it, Lance didn’t like it. But what he most disliked about it was the way they didn’t take him serious or properly listened to him. They just smiled and patted his shoulder like a child and didn’t react to anything he said. This was, apparently, what it meant to be an Omega in a Galran pack. Lance started to understand why Keith hadn’t been able to be leader of the Blade after he presented. And he was glad, for his mate’s sake, that he had ended up with him. Because Lance treated him like an equal human being. Well, except when they were fucking. But that was mostly because Keith submitted to him so easily. They’d found a way of communication without using direct commands and Lance could see how much Keith enjoyed working on the farm. He had stopped wearing clothes when they didn’t have guests. Apparently, it made him feel better and Lance didn’t complain about the sight…

Pidge had teased him about it but she had been very supportive of their relationship. Toby was an interesting fellow who was in love with Science-fiction, even though he was a bit stupid. He still thought that Pidge had made all of these stories about the lions up and that something like Galra didn’t exist. He was a bit behind the times…

Keith didn’t try to convince him. Quite the opposite, he acted as if he was a normal human who liked to wear yellow contacts. It was fun and worked until he left the room with a “Shit, I slicked” and fled to the bathroom where Lance joined him not much later. Pidge never told them how she solved the situation.

Shiro and Curtis were very happy for the both of them and, of course, Hunk burst into tears when they told him. He baked them a huge cake when he came to visit the farm. Curtis wanted to know everything about Galra sex from Keith and if there was a way that could make a human slick. Not even Pidge was sure if that was possible.

Keith needed a lot of sex and, apparently the Altean magic had boosted Lances libido as well. They did it often and everywhere, it became part of their daily routine just as it seemed to be normal for Galras. Oftentimes, Keith just came up to him and let Lance sink into the warm, slick depth of his omega… every time, it felt magnificent.

It took about half a year until Keith’s belly started to develop a little bulge. Galra pregnancies were longer than those of humans, their babies grew much bigger. And even though Keith was half human and his baby even more so, after a year of pregnancy, their baby still grew and refused to come out. The last months, Keith was nearly unable to walk, every trip to the toilet had him sweating and out of breath, the farm work had fallen into Lance’s hands again completely. But he loved doing it, he loved seeing Alice develop into a proper, adult cow and he loved seeing his child growing inside of Keith’s body. At first, he’d tried to restrain himself but Keith’s libido had only increased and apparently Lance’s jizz was good for the baby’s development. And Lance really couldn’t keep his hands off his mate. The baby moved with them when they fucked, it made Keith cry out in pleasure.

When he finally went into labour, which in Galran contexts apparently meant writhing in ecstasy because the baby hit his prostate again and again, they had to get a Caesarian at the hospital. The baby was just too big to come out of Keith’s hybrid body naturally. One of the doctors there was an Olkari called Myley who had agreed to do the operation. Lance had never felt more nervous in his life, not even in the many situations they had been in as Voltron. He couldn’t do anything; everything was up to Myley and Keith. When he got to hold his son, Lance cried. Thomas looked like a six-months-old human baby. He’d inherited Keith’s black hair and his bright, little eyes were of a blueish-violet colour. Lance fell in love with him right away.

They made sure that Thomas wouldn’t stay an only child. As much as Lance and Keith loved fucking… Keith enjoyed being pregnant even more. After Thomas, there were Margaret, the twins, Jaimie and Lee, and last but not least baby Lucy. They spent lots of time with their grandparents and always got excited when Keith took them for a ride on the old space ship. Lance watered his juniberry flowers and smiled. Allura would have been happy to see this. In a way, he thought, she had known and wanted to help them. Maybe her gift hadn’t been meant as a curse, like Keith had thought in the beginning. It had developed into a blessing for both of them and their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope, you liked my little fic about Klance and Galra biology.  
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Omake: Zorak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just a nice, comfortable evening until Keith and Lance receive a distress signal with ther Santutian radio collector.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!  
> I see, people are still finding and reading this story and... this has been poking about in my head for a long time.  
> Well, Zorak has. He's an OC I never planned to write a story about... but he was like "I want, please! I fit perfectly in this fic!"  
> So... this has not much to do with Keith and Lance and more with Zorak... but I hope you enjoy it still. :)
> 
> TRIGGERWARNING: They talk about discrimination, child death and murder. I chose to not put it in the tags because it's an Omake.
> 
> Have fun!

It was one of the comfortable, relaxed evenings when the children were finally asleep and Lance wasn’t balls deep in Keith but cuddling on the sofa. Keith’s middle was growing already and faster than the last two times, they suspected it to be twins this time. In peace, they listened to the Santutian radio collector, Keith has found a podcast about Altean history and culture which they had been following faithfully ever since.

Suddenly, during a description of the hair care of Altean nobles, it was interrupted by white noise. They sat up, old battle instincts welling up instantly. The white noise faded into deep, gluttural noises which Lance didn’t recognise but Keith jumped up and pressed the translating button again. “That’s Galran!”

“Calling Lance McClain of planet Earth. Hello? Can you hear me? This is Zorak requesting permission to land. I come unarmed. Please answer. Calling Lance McClain of planet Earth. This is an unarmed passenger spacecraft requesting landing permission. Rotok sent me. Please answer. Hello? Can you hear me? Please answer? This is Zorak requesting permission to land…”

“What?” Lance looked at his mate who listened attentively to the message.

“Someone is asking us for help,” Keith explained. “It translates as ‘can you hear me’ but in Galran it can also mean ‘please help me’.” He jumped up and left the room. Lance was left with the repeating message which gradually sounded more and more panicked. Fortunately, it didn’t take Keith long to come back. He had his old Blade of Marmora helmet with him and plucked it into the speaker.

“This is Rotok, leader of the Blade of Marmora?” Keith signalled Lance to speak. They both knew the alpha wouldn’t respond to the omega.

“Hi Rotok, this is Lance. Uhm… did you, by chance, send someone to Earth? Some Zorak or something?”

“Yes. We picked up the poor thing in the middle of nowhere. He has betrayed his pack and now he’s on the run. I thought he would be safe with the other rogue omega. So I suggested he go to you.”

“Ah okay, because he’s requesting permission to land.”

“From what I can tell it’s safe. He’s an omega, how much danger could he be?”

Lance did not agree… he knew just how deadly Keith was when he wanted to. “Hm. Okay thanks. I’ll allow him to land. Sorry for disturbing.”

“No problem. Thank you for looking out for him.” The crackle indicated that Rotok had ended the call. Keith, in the meantime, had established a radio connection back to the spaceship.

“Hi Zorak, this is Keith. We have received your message. Calm down, you’re safe now. You can land on one of the fields Try… not to crush too many juniberry flowers...”

Both of them left the house and went outside. It was slowly getting dark and Lance was glad they had herded in the Kraga sheep already. They didn’t have to wait long to hear the roaring of an engine.

A small, sleak and very elegant looking white space ship descended on the same spot where Keith used to land these few years ago. “I’ve never seen a space ship like this,” Lance commented the sight.

“Neither have I. This must be from some region of space we didn’t get to see.”

“There are places we haven’t visited? Really?” Lance joked and Keith grinned.

“Yeah, apparently. I’m curious about this Zorak.” They both were. Intently, they watched the spacecraft touch down elegantly, it had to have a talented pilot. Then, the door opened and a man stepped out. By now, Lance knew not to apply the terms “man” and “woman” to Galras but he couldn’t help it… it was his first impression. The figure was of rather small, sturdy build. Well, small for a Galra. He was a bit smaller than Lance. His spacesuit was just as white and elegant as the rest of the ship and looked very expensive. The door closed and the figure stepped onto the field and made his way over to them.

“Hey, Zorak,” Keith stepped forward and extended a hand to their late visitor. “I’m Keith. This is my alpha Lance. You’re safe now.”

The other slowly removed his helmet and revealed a handsome face with glowing yellow eyes and white curls all around his head. “Rotok told me I would be safe here,” he said with a deep, melodious voice. He didn’t tell me that I would meet another omega who can think for himself.”

“I’m only half Galra,” Keith shrugged. “And I have a very good alpha.” He looked back to Lance who stepped forward as well.

“Hi. I’m Lance. Nice to meet you.”

The omega looked him over with wary eyes. “Please excuse that I’m not coming any closer to you. I don’t have a particularly good opinion about alphas.”

“I’m sure you’re exhausted,” Keith dissolved the tension. “Or do you want to eat something?”

“No, a place to sleep would be great. Thanks.” Lance stepped back; this was obviously a thing the two omegas had to arrange without him.

“I’ll show you your room. Sleep as long as you need to. Maybe tomorrow you can explain your situation.”

Zorak nodded. It was obvious that he was tired and very relieved. Lance let them leave and got into bed where his mate joined him not long after for… a late night snack.

The next morning was a bit awkward. Keith was up much earlier than Lance like usual but also because he had a craving and made an awful lot of pancakes. There were loads left when Lance stepped into the kitchen. Their visitor was sitting there… buck-naked. Lance couldn’t help but blush. Why did he still blush? He knew that omegas didn’t like to wear clothes. But it was completely different when it was not his own…

“Good morning, Alpha,” the strange omega said politely and his glowing eyes pierced him. It reminded Lance of someone….

“Good morning… uhm… you can call me Lance…” There was movement behind him.

“Daddy?”

Lance turned around only to see his oldest standing behind him with sleepy eyes clutching his dinosaur plushie. “Good morning, Thomas. You’re up early today.”

“M’hungry.” Thomas was in a very cute phase right now and Lance couldn’t get enough of it. He had Keith’s dark eyes and hair but a much darker skin and… some of his features reminded Lance a lot of his grandfather. “Then we should do something about it,” he said and scooped his boy up to put him into the high chair. “Is your sister still asleep?” Thomas nodded while he greedily watched his father cut up the sugared pancake for him. Zorak was watching them quietly and Lance was very much aware of it.

“Do you want to meet our guest? Thomas, this is Zorak. He’ll be staying with us for a while.” Lance wanted to somehow include the other omegas. He was a good alpha and he was determined to show it. His son examined the alien critically in the way only four-year-olds can and then nodded.

“Hello, I’m Thomas,” he said politely. “My father is Lance McClain and I live at the farm at the end of the village.”

Lance had to smile. They had been practising with him in case the boy got lost. His words were the first thing that coaxed a reaction out of their visitor. He smiled. It was a tiny smile but a smile nonetheless. “Hello Thomas, I’m Zorak. I come from a planet far away in space.” The boy cocked his head. “You’re purple. And you got eyes like mom.” But he didn’t inquire any further, his food was much more interesting.

Silence settled again while Lance and Thomas ate. The omega just sat there unmoving. “Human alphas are different,” he suddenly stated. Lance looked up in surprise. The omega was watching him.

“Uhm… humans don’t actually have alphas,” he tried to explain. “We have two sexes. Male and female. We’re all born equal.”

“Huh…” These eyes seemed to look through him… Lance was starting to feel like the omega in front of him was incredibly smart. “But you smell like an alpha.”

“That’s… Altean magic. A gift from princess Allura before she died. She was my friend.”

“Oh, so you’re one of the Palladins… would you take me into your pack?” The question shocked Lance. Thomas had finished eating, so he picked him up and carried him over to the play area where his dinosaur started happily crashing the houses he had built the day before.

“Are you asking me to be your alpha?” It wasn’t necessary to talk more softly, Thomas wouldn’t understand anyway but… it was embarrassing somehow.

“I’ve been on my own for way too long. You are different to Galran alphas. I want to be yours.”

Lance could feel himself blush. “Uhm… humans don’t work like this. We… we usually settle for one partner only. And Keith… he’s only half Galra, so we have a more or less human relationship… I don’t think it would work like this. I don’t know you anyway. I don’t even know why you are on the run.” The omega opened his mouth but Keith didn’t want to do it in front of his son. “Wait. I’m going to bring the kids over to their nana and she can look after them for a day. Then, we can have a proper conversation. With Keith. I’m sure he wants to be part of it.”

Zorak slumped a bit but nodded. “I’ve never met an alpha who includes their omegas like this.”

“As I said. I’m human. I respect Keith as my equal.”

Two hours later, the kids were happily parked at their grandparents’ farm who always loved looking after them even though it meant Lance had to get through his mama gushing about how much Margaret looked like him… They had fully accepted Keith as Lance’s partner after his first pregnancy. It was a bit old-fashioned and Lance wasn’t actually a fan of it but as long as they got halfway human-looking grandchildren out of it, they were happy with whoever Lance decided to settle for.

The three of them sat down on the veranda in the sun. Keith was wearing boxers and had somehow managed to convince Zorak to put on some clothes as well. The Galra did squirm in them a bit though. Lance had made lemonade which Zorak seem to like a lot. He’d finished half the jug already. The way he held himself… and moved… it was oddly familiar.

“Why do I feel like I have met you before?” He had to ask. “Or you at least remind me of someone…”

“That’s no surprise…” Zorak took another sip of lemonade. “I take it you worked a lot with my father. People always told me how much I was like him. Except… I’m an omega.”

“Your father?” Lance raised his eyebrows. Zoraks was at least ten years older than them.

“Lance… look at him properly.” Keith sighed and rolled his eyes. “The smooth purple skin, white hair but only on his head. Grey pupils. That jawline… Zorak is Lotor’s kit.”

“Lotor?” Lance might have sprayed some of his drink at Keith. He looked at Zorak in shock. Keith was right. The stance, the face… he looked a lot like Lotor. “Lotor had kids?”

“Of course he has.” Zorak put his glass down. “He was the second most powerful alpha of the whole of the Galra. He could have any omega he wanted whenever he wanted. He has surprisingly few offspring though… I suspect he preferred breeding with Alteans.”

Lance doubted that… Alteans had weird breeding techniques. Like really weird. He was glad that Allura had never seriously made a move on him… he was not sure if he would’ve been able to handle it. But it sounded kind of like something Lotor would do. “So did you like your father?”

Zorak huffed. “I never met him. I was only told he was my father and how much I look like him. They did treat and educate me very well though. Until I presented.”

Keith nodded. “I guess it was a very high-class alpha who claimed you.”

“Yes.” Zorak filled his glass again. He seemed a bit nervous. Or troubled. “I was the gem of his collection. He bred with me often and treated me very well but… I wasn’t allowed to do anything. I had all this knowledge and the skills… I wanted to do something. Science or engineering. All I could do was make plans and sneak out at night. They caught me sometimes but… I at least managed to build this ship.”

He pointed over to where he had parked the shuttle.

“You built this?” Lance couldn’t believe it.

“I did. I could’ve done so much more if I had been allowed the time and resources.”

Lanace and Keith looked at each other. They were thinking the same thing. ‘Pidge’ and ‘Garrison’.

“So you couldn’t settle into your role as omega,” Keith mused. “Why?”

“I can’t explain it. I guess it’s because I am so much like my father. The Altean genetics are strong in me. I could even change my appearance if I wanted to.”

“Cool. So you could look like a human?”

Zorak nodded. He looked at Lance and started to change. His skin lost its colour and became pale. Freckles appeared on his skin. His hair got colour until it was a proper ginger. His eyes turned blue. “I guess I would do it like this.”

“This is awesome!” Lance grinned. “You look like a real human.”

“Yes. But I usually chose to look like myself.” He slowly changed back to his purple, white-haired appearance.

“So do you have kits?” Keith asked and his hand found its way to his belly which bulged out a good six months of human pregnancy even though it was only about twelve weeks.

Zorak’s face lost its lively expression at once. “I did,” he said quietly. “The first was born dead. My alpha punished me for it, I barely survived. The second one… it was born with only one leg and looked more Altean than Galran. He… ate it.”

“He what???” Lance couldn’t believe what he had just heard. “He ate his own child?!?”

“It was deformed. It was useless as a warrior. But I… I’d seen his eyes…” Zorak looked so lost. Lance couldn’t imagine the pain.

“So what did you do,” Keith asked with his smooth, calming voice. The other omega looked up to him.

“I killed my alpha,” he stated. “Since then I’ve been on the run.” From what Lance understood about Galra dynamics, an Omega, not even a Gamma, should be able to kill their alpha. Of course they would want to annihilate a misfit like Zorak. “The Blade of Marmora found me. They didn’t ask questions. They told me to come here. I’m glad I did. I like what I’ve seen and read about Earth. I like you Lance. I want to stay as your omega.”

“Yeah… no.” Lance glanced over to Keith who had tensed. “I like you Zorak and I completely understand… but Keith is my only omega. I love him. You can stay if you want but… I could totally understand if you didn’t.”

“No one’s kicking you out, Zorak,” Keith added because Zorak was slumping down again as if he had lost all hope. “But it will feel bad when you’re constantly around an alpha who won’t mate you. I told you, you’d be safe. You can stay on Earth. But we might know a place where you could feel more at home. A place where your knowledge and skills would be highly appreciated and no one will look down on you because you’re an omega.”

“There is such a place?” Zorak seemed sceptical. The wary look had come back into his eyes.

“Oh definitely.” Lance nodded vehemently. “Humans don’t care about your rank. They can’t smell it. They will probably think of you as a man, a male human who, unfortunately, sometimes treated even better than the females.”

“Not all humans treat males and females the same way even though they are born equal,” Keith explained, “And some have prejudice against aliens… but not at the Garrison.”

“I’ve read about the Garrison,” Zorak said. “It’s your centre of science and innovation. They beat the Galra.”

“With our help. We were educated there; we have a lot of friends there. The first Black Palladin, our… alpha is their leader.”

“Would he… take me in?”

“He’s mated but I’m sure he will be happy to meet you and give you a place to research and build.” Keith shrugged. “I don’t think you will find a human alpha. They lack the pheromones.”

“Huh…” Sometimes it was better to have hope destroyed painfully than to always hope for something that would never happen… Lance knew this from his experience. He still felt sorry for Zorak.

“Let’s go there tomorrow. We can take your ship as evidence of your skill.”

The ship’s inside was just as impressive as the outside. Sleek, elegant, Lance would call it modern but modern was a human thing. There no straight lines and corners, everything was slightly rounded and smooth… comfortable, aesthetic and effective. They heard next to nothing from the engines as they sped through the atmosphere.

Shiro was indeed very impressed and happy to meet Zorak, even though poor Zorak got little heart eyes meeting this fully fleshed… alpha was probably the right word for it. Shiro’s body had been artificially crafted by Galran technology, it oozed out some pheromones. At least that’s what Keith had said. But he also seemed to click with Curtis right away. Especially after he had confirmed that there might be a way to change human biology so he’d be able to slick.

Pidge came over as well to have a look at the space ship and it didn’t take long for the two of them to get caught up in a discussion no one else could follow. She left with a happy grin and a plan for her transcendental thermo accelerator which she had been struggling to invent for the past few years. It was nice to watch Zorak starting to feel at home and slowly relax properly.

“This is a great place, thank you for introducing me,” he smiled as they made their way over to the cafeteria.

“I think they’re just as happy to have you,” Keith gave back and ran into Zorak as he suddenly stopped. The Galra opened his mouth and Lance followed his eyes over to… there was a guitar player standing next to the entry of the cafeteria. Street musicians sometimes found their way in here and it was nice to have a bit of music in these otherwise very boring hallways Long blue hair fell down to his shoulders and framed his Asian features, only a few streaks were caught in a bun to not fall into his handsome face. His pierced nose and lip as well as the tattooed arms fit in well into the picture of a wannabe rock star who never lived through this teen phase… he was at least thirty by now.

“Are you good?” he asked the omega.

“Him.” Zorak managed. “You were lying about human alphas. I want him.”

Keith raised his eyebrows and grinned. “Go get him then.”

Zorak was already moving towards the music, the man finished his song. “Hi,” he grinned. “Are you cosplaying or something?”

“Nope. My skin is naturally that colour. Is your hair really blue?”

“Nope. That’s just dye.” Lance watched in awe how the wide grin spread over to Zorak’s face. He wouldn’t have thought the omega to be such a self-confident flirter. “I like your eyes.”

“I like your everything.”

The man laughed. “I’m Aaron.”

“I’m Zorak. Do you want to fuck?”

Aaron shook his head but didn’t lose his amused grin. “And here I was thinking you wanted to give me money because you liked my music.”

“Don’t have any money but do like your music. I can pay you differently.”

“Wow… you’re bold. And desperate. I think your friends are hungry.”

“Right” Keith pulled back Zorak and manoeuvred him into the cafeteria.

“He’s serious, you know,” Lance explained. “He really wants you. And not just like this… if you get him once you got him forever. He’s an alien, he works differently.”

“Huh. Cool.” Aaron picked up his guitar again. “Give him my number then,” he pointed at his cardboard sign which had a name and a phone number on it. “I’m not actually gay but… ‘alien’ got me interested. Is his skin really this colour?”

Lance nodded. “He can even change his appearance. My partner, the raven one, is similar and…. Believe me… you wouldn’t regret mating Zorak. Not a single second.”

“Okay, match-maker,” the musician grinned. “I take your word for it.”

Lance grinned, gave him a thumps up and transferred a few credits to the guitar shaped receiver. “If you’re still here when we come back out… he’ll stop here again.”

“That’s what I’m counting on.” Aaron winked and started playing the next song. Wonderwall. A classic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is only mentioned but... as Alteans look so similar to humans, I imagine at least their biology to be very different.  
> Have fun imagining what it could be like because I don't actually fancy making it up in detail. :D


End file.
